memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
T'Pol (mirror)
|Gender=Female |Homeworld= |Born=2088 |Died= |Affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet, Resistance Federation, Starfleet |Mother= |Occupation=Science officer |Serial number= |Assign=Supreme Regent of Vulcan |PrevAssign=Science officer, |Rank=Lieutenant Commander |altimage= |altcaption=T'Pol and }} In the mirror universe, Lieutenant Commander T'Pol was a female serving in the Imperial Starfleet of the Terran Empire in the 22nd century. As of 2155, she served as science officer aboard the . Biography Early life Her mother was , an outspoken proponent of the teachings of Surak. When she left her position at the Vulcan Science Academy to join the anti-Imperial rebellion, T'Pol became the subject of suspicion by many. However, Captain Maximilian Forrest retained his faith in T'Pol's loyalty. ( ) ''Enterprise'' T'Pol started serving aboard the Enterprise as a science officer in 2151. Within only a few months after the start of its journey, the Enterprise encountered a damaged vessel and enslaved its occupants. After a few months, T'Pol managed to crack the Klingon technologies of deflector shields and photon torpedoes while the prisoners had been thoroughly broken by Commander . (Decipher module: Through a Glass, Darkly) :The RPG "Through a Glass, Darkly" states that Archer was the Enterprise's captain and that T'Pol was his pleasure slave at this point in time. During her pon farr cycle, T'Pol had the Enterprise's chief engineer do her a "favor", that he enjoyed doing several times. T'Pol resented being thought of as a slave, and would often voice her opinion on matters, whether she had been asked to do so, or not. When Commander mutinied against Captain Maximilian Forrest in 2155, Archer appointed T'Pol as his first officer, even though Major was next in line under the ship's chain of command. Although he was prejudiced against Vulcans, Archer respected her abilities as an officer and scientist, and believed (incorrectly) that he had her loyalty. T'Pol and other Vulcans secretly formed a counter-mutiny against Archer to put Forrest back in command of the ship. To assist in returning control of the Enterprise to Captain Forrest, T'Pol tempted Tucker with a sexual encounter so that she could mind meld with him, planting a mental suggestion to sabotage the cloaking device on Enterprise, and then had his memories altered. When Commander Archer later briefed the senior crew regarding the ship the Tholians had obtained from the future of the primary universe, and his plan to seize it, T'Pol was skeptical and objected to the plan. Forrest overruled her objections and proceeded with the mission. When Forrest ordered Archer to take an assault team aboard the , he pulled T'Pol aside and secretly ordered her to kill Archer during the mission. T'Pol never got a chance to carry out the order. While the assault team was on board the Defiant, the Enterprise was attacked and destroyed by Tholian vessels. With T'Pol's help, Archer and the assault team managed to power up the Defiant, escape the Tholian base and destroy their ships. ( ) The Defiant After the Enterprise s escape pods were collected by the Defiant, there was a crew complement of only 47, not nearly enough to run a Constitution class vessel on a long-term basis. Furthermore, the ship was not fully operational in that the ship's warp drive was offline. In desperate need of her scientific expertise, Archer appointed T'Pol as his second-in-command. He made it perfectly clear to her, however, that he bitterly resented her betraying him to Forrest, and that he would order her execution were it not for the fact that no other officer was qualified to replace her while the Defiant was only partially operational. Archer contemptuously dismissed T'Pol's argument that it was her duty to stop him, since his orders to relieve Captain Forrest were fraudulent. He icily told her that he felt the Vulcans were responsible for the rebellion against the Terran Empire, and gave her dire warnings as to what would happen to her should she betray him a second time. T'Pol studied the Defiant's historical database and learned of the United Federation of Planets that was eventually formed in its universe. She was intrigued by the fact that it was an alliance of several alien races, all of whom were regarded as equals. T'Pol became alarmed when Archer killed Admiral Black and announced his intention to return to Earth, overthrow the Emperor and take the throne for himself. She feared that many Vulcans would be killed under his reign, as he blamed them for the rebellion. She enlisted the help of Soval, a Vulcan crewman on board the ISS Avenger, and downloaded the Defiant s tactical information to him before Archer had her and all other alien crewmembers transferred off the Defiant to the Avenger. Both T'Pol and Soval convinced to sabotage the Defiant so the Avenger could destroy it. Before this was done, however, communications officer discovered the information T'Pol downloaded from the Defiant and arrested T'Pol on the Avenger after fierce hand-to-hand combat. T'Pol was interrogated by Archer and Sato, but despite their best efforts, they failed to get any information out of her. T'Pol defiantly warned Archer that although it may take centuries, humanity would ultimately pay for its arrogance. Sato, who hated T'Pol, was adamant that Archer execute her for her treachery immediately. Before the execution could be carried out, however, the Defiant's power systems began to fail and the ship was attacked by the Avenger. The Constitution-class's crew were able to restore its systems and Avenger was destroyed. ( ) Rebel T'Pol was able to escape with the aid of Staal, a Vulcan posing as a human Starfleet officer. Together, they stole one of the Defiant's shuttles, the McCool, delivering it to rebels on Vulcan. For three months following, T'Pol commanded the Suurok class starship, Ni'Var, and was assigned by T'Pau with defending rebel stronghold Aldus Prime from Starfleet. However, T'Pol's allegiances shifted when T'Pau attempted to have her murdered, and she learned her mother had likewise been killed on T'Pau's orders. T'Pol returned to Aldus Prime, aided Sato's escape and her defeat of the rebel fleet, and killed T'Pau. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) Supreme Regent of Vulcan In return for her efforts, Empress Sato named T'Pol as the Supreme Regent of Vulcan. T'Pol also remained a close counselor to the Empress, advising her on the issue of initiating contact with the Romulan Star Empire. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) In 2165, T'Pol, who was still serving as the Regent of Vulcan under Empress Sato I, helped interrogate Tucker to obtain the 's prefix code. (ENT - Mirror Universe short story: "Nobunaga") Into the primary universe In 2156, T'Pol discovered that Typhuss James Kira had downloaded logs from the , that had the ISS Enterprise logs. Typhuss took T'Pol and the Ni'Var crew to the 24th century to the year 2382 and shortly after that T'Pol became the captain's personal guard. In 2382, T'Pol and Typhuss went back in time to the 22nd century mirror universe to the year 2155, T'Pol saved from being killed by Staal. Category:Vulcans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Science officers Category:Slaves Category:Rebels Category:USS Hoshi Sato (NCC-1700) personnel